


“i saved a piece for you.”

by clickingkeyboards



Series: one hundred ways to say 'i love you' [9]
Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cake, F/M, Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingkeyboards/pseuds/clickingkeyboards
Summary: Hazel and Daisy are investigating at a party, trying to win the second case in their best of three. Daisy is nowhere to be found and partied are not Hazel’s scene, but Alexander decides to try and woo her with cake and his awkward American charm.Modern AUWritten for the ninth prompt in the '100 ways to say "I love you"' prompt list by p0ck3tf0x on Tumblr.
Relationships: Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong
Series: one hundred ways to say 'i love you' [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533164
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	“i saved a piece for you.”

Parties are not my ‘thing’.

There is alcohol and drugs, the music is loud, everyone is making out with someone they’re not dating, glass is smashed in the living room, and Daisy is nowhere to be found.

The reason we’re here is because a teacher died. Morbid, I know, but true. The party is being held only two weeks after that as students try to forget that someone died.

Daisy bolted off the second we got inside and I’ve been awkwardly flitting around the edge of the room, glancing around at all the alcohol and at the Sixth Formers making out on the couch. Around me, I hear the buzz of gossip that will have been forgotten tomorrow because everyone is too damn drunk.

I take out my phone, ready to add to my notes of gossip in case I do end up drunk somehow and forget everything I hear.

On the other side of the room, I see George sidled up to Avery with a beer in his hand that he has definitely tipped out and filled with water.

George isn’t that into romance, which I find rather strange. It’s not like he’s internalising anything. He genuinely just does not seem to care one bit. He is, however, fantastic at slicking on a Daisy-ish charm to get information out of suspects.

“Hazel!”

I turn, alarmed, to see Alexander standing behind me with a glass in one hand and his phone in the other.

“Alexander!”

I’m not supposed to be speaking into him. This case is the second in our best of three, the first being the murder when we visited Bertie in Cambridge last year. That means that we are rivals and working against each other but I don’t care in the slightest.

Alexander looks like he’s imminently about to melt from the heat, so I say, “Should we go into the kitchen?”

I hop up on the counter and Alexander leans against the washing machine. “So… apparently you’re on your own tonight.”

“What do you mean?”

In his polite way, Alexander waits for me to swallow what I’m drinking and set the glass down before informing me, “Daisy’s in one of the upstairs bedrooms with the exchange student from Egypt.”

I now understand exactly why he waited for me to not be swallowing anything. With an unattractive splutter, I say, “ _ What _ ?”

“I know.” He hitches himself up on the counter beside me. “This party is  _ horrid _ .”

“I  _ know _ .”

He bumps my shoulder playfully with his. “You’re right, of course. Hey… you look pretty tonight.”

Scoffing, I look down at my clothes. I’m wearing blue jeans, a Star Wars t-shirt, and some ratty converse that I stole off Daisy when she grew too big for them. “You don’t have to flatter me, Alexander.”

“I’m  _ not _ .”

I look to meet his eyes and he is almost glowing as he looks down at me. “I’m really not, Hazel. You’re so  _ bright  _ today. You’re glowing, you’re so happy, you’re always rosy-cheeked and laughing recently. You  _ glow _ , Hazel. And I love your laugh.”

I bury my head in my hands. “Alexander, I…”

He seems to remember something and jumps off the counter. “Guess what I brought with me, Hazel!” He produces a mostly-eaten cake from the cupboard. “Everyone was eating it but… I saved a piece for you.”

I smile and take it from him. He clearly doesn’t want to acknowledge that he complimented me. It hurts but I should not mind. It’s better than rejection.

With a joking wave of a fork he’s just produced, he brings a piece of cake to my lips. As I laugh, I close my eyes.

It isn’t a fork that meets my closed lips. It’s Alexander’s lips.

With a gasp, I jerk back. “Alexander!”

He tugs on his cuffs. “I… I’m sorry, Hazel, I just thought…”

“ _ Kiss me again _ .”

Although his mouth gapes open for a solid thirty seconds, he kisses me when he recovers.

It tastes of chocolate cake. 


End file.
